A One Night Stand
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: Owen's sister comes to him in her time of need. Once the truth comes out will he still stand by her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_ I know probably not a lot of people are into this show, but I am so therefore I thought to write a story based on the characters of MVP. If you like it let me know. This is my very first attempt at writing for this show. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from MVP.**_

**A One Night Stand **

_Five months before:_

_A soft hand pushed a mess of brown wavy hair out of one tired looking face. She looked over at the man still sound asleep in bed. A smile played across her face as she remembered the incredible night they shared. If she were a stronger woman and he was a much different guy she would fancy a future with him, but much to her hearts dismay they weren't. She quickly washed her face and grabbed her purse as she walked out of the guys place. With any luck she would never have to see him again. No one would ever know they had sex. She sighed deeply as she pulled out of his driveway._

_He wasn't just some random guy. She'd known him for a long time. Up until last night she wasn't planning on sleeping with him. Just last night she drank way too much and he was very presistant. When she woke up next to him a part of her was relived that it wasn't some random guy, but at the same time she couldn't believe she let herself get caught up in the moment. Maybe it would've been better if she had been with some random guy? She pulled into her own drive way and sat in her car for a long time. She finally got up the strength to go inside._

That was more than five months ago now here she sat in her brother's driveway wondering how in the hell this had happened to her? She sighed as she picked up the sonogram of the tiny life growing inside of her. She smiled softly as she placed her hand on her barely showing stomach and felt her son move. The father would never know, but she had to tell her brother. This was the hardest thing she would ever have to say to him. He would handle it better if she was going to tell him she was a lesbian. She swallowed hard as she carefully placed the photo back in it's book with the rest of the photos she had. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her car.

"Cassie!" Megan yelled as Cassie turned her head and saw a very happy looking Megan coming toward her with a blond woman she wasn't sure who she was.

"Meg hi!" the two women embraced each other and Cassie nearly broke down in tears as she felt the comforting embrace like a soothing touch to her soul.

"Cass are you okay?" Megan saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I've just missed you and Owen so much." she half lied half told the truth as her green eyes met those of the blond woman with Megan." Hi, I'm Cassie Owen's sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry this is Connie Lewis, Gabe McCall's girlfriend." Megan said with a smile

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Connie extended her hand politely

"It's nice to meet you as well. So, how long have you been dating Gabe?" she felt like she would like Connie as the three walked inside.

"Oh, not long it's, we just started out." Connie said not sure if she should go and let Megan and Cassie talk from the look in Cassie's eyes she needed someone.

"Gabe's a really great guy. Though I can't say I know him the same way as you do, but as a very good friend." Cassie said deciding to put her worries aside to get to know Gabe's girl.

"You know when you left what five months ago was it?" Megan asked as they went into the kitchen

"Yeah maybe a little more." Cassie said

"Well, I didn't think we were going to see you again. Why didn't you call I would've met you half way or something? " Megan questioned excited to have her sister in law here again.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come, but once I got in my car it sort of drove here on it's own." she smiled sadly

"Owen's going to love it that you're here. He has a game tonight you should come." Megan said

"I don't know Meg I just got in I'm not even sure I have anything to wear..." she tried to excuse her self out of it, but Megan was already shaking her head no.

"I've got all sort of things you could wear." Megan said as she fixed a glass of wine for herself and Connie." Here taste this wine."

"Oh, no, I'm feeling a bit sick." she lied as she considered telling Megan the truth.

"Okay, but seriously I have this hot outfit you could wear I promise you a certain player will forget all about his other girls at least while you are around." Megan said to her knowing that the last time she was here she had a thing for Damon Trebuchet.

"Well, I'm over _that _certain player." Cassie said half heartedly as she wished things could be different.

"Hmm, that's good because you know he's not worth pinning over." Megan said to her

"I know, it's just that he's different with me for some reason or at least he was...I now know it was just a game to get into my pants." she confessed softly as she felt her little kick.

"Yeah, well who knows maybe you can settle him down if you really wanted to give it a try." Megan said to her

"Oh hell no, I'm not that girl that swears to change a man. Damon is who he is and no ones going to change him, but him." she said more to herself than to Megan.

"That's my girl." Megan said as she hugged her.

The three women hung out for a while longer then Connie left to get changed for the game. That left Cassie praying she'd fit into Megan's outfit without looking pregnant in it. When Megan brought the outfit out Cassie nearly fell to the floor. It was a white mini skirt that was pleated and a long sleeve over the should black shirt. She thanked god she wasn't showing a whole lot, but she wondered if anyone would notice if she wore this outfit. Megan gave her the outfit and ushered her toward her bathroom to try it on. Megan dug through her shoes until she found some thigh length boots and she grabbed a black pair of pantie hose as she handed them to Cassie. Cassie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed you could just barely see the tiny belly.

"Cass you okay in there?" Megan asked as she walked in as smiled" Wow you look great."

"You don't think I look like I've put on weight?" Cassie asked

"You mean aside from the fact that your pregnant?" Megan saw the shocked look on Cassie's face

"How did you know?" she asked

"I've been pregnant before, but trust me no one else is going to be bale to tell." she reassured her

"I wasn't sure how I was going to tell anyone." she said as Megan fixed her hair and makeup for her.

"Owen's going to want to know all about the guy, but I have this feelings that you're not going to be sharing information about the guy any time soon." Megan said

"He's not going to be in the picture. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to tell Owen." she felt the tear about to spill out.

"Don't you cry and mess my great job up." Megan smiled as she hugged her" Owen loves you he is going to be there for you just tell me it wasn't Damon."


	2. Crazy Things Happen When A Woman's Alone

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in MVP**_

**Chapter Two**

"Everyone this is Cassie Owen's sister she's visiting us for a while." Megan introduced her as they entered the VIP booth where all the other hockey wives sat.

A muttered round of "hi" was exchanged as Cassie sat next to Megan. She was thankful that Megan didn't push this issue of Damon with her. She faked being sick to get out of telling anything. It was hard enough to be pregnant now to have to tell everyone she was dumb enough to fall to for someone who would never settle down and have a family that was nearly impossible. At the half way point she excused herself to the restroom. Though Megan offered to go with her she managed to be able to go by herself. As she was walking out of the bathrooms she saw a very familiar face and nearly shouted out his name. Instead she carefully, but quickly went up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Trevor?" she smiled as he looked at her then lifted her off her feet a warm embrace.

"Cass what are you doing here?" he hadn't seen her since he left to come here he was careful when he sat her back down on her feet since she was pregnant.

"I'm good. You know after you left I went back to see and got my degree. I have family here so I came here to regroup." she said to him

"It was great seeing you again. Wait for after the game and we'll get something to eat." Trevor said to her

"Okay, but I'm with Megan, Owen's wife. He's my brother. Just don't tell him I'm here I want it to be a surprise." she said to him

"Alright then I'll see you later." he said as he went into the locker room

She smiled as she turned to go back to watch the game. As she turned around she saw Damon. Apart of her wanted to run the other way, but the part of her that was convinced she was over him stood her ground as she continued on her way. Just when she thought he wouldn't recognize her and she could just walk right by him she felt a hand grabbed her upper arm pulling her back a few steps and then a his lips were on hers.

"You look great." was all he said as he walked off.

Cassie smacked her forehead with her hand as she walked to the VIP booth. She made a mental promise never to go to the bathroom alone. Way too much could happen to a girl that way. As she walked in Megan eyed her suspiciously. She gave her a smile and shrug as she sat down on the other side of Connie. If Megan knew she had just kissed Damon, well he kissed her a plot would form inside her lovely brain. The rest of the game Cassie's mind was on how she could meet up with Trevor and Owen without running into Damon? She knew she would have to deal with him sooner or later, but she didn't want to do it tonight.

"Come on I can't wait to see Owen's face when he sees you." Megan said as she grabbed her hand and Connie's nearly dragging them out the door.

"You Megan I really have to go to the restroom could we just stop there for a second?" she said hoping to spend enough time that she could avoid Damon without missing Trevor

"Oh, I forgot about being pregnant." Megan said as they went to the rest room.

"I'm going to go met up with Gabe and let him know to tell Owen that you'll be on your way." Connie said

"Thank Con." Megan said as Connie went on ahead of them.

"Sorry it seems like he loves sitting on my blatter." Cassie said as she finished up and washed her hands

"You're having a boy that's great I got all kinds of stuff you can have." Megan said as Cassie took the photo she kept in her purse out and showed her.

"He's looking at me in this one and waving. I think it's the cutest one so far." she said proudly

"Aww. I'm so happy for you." Megan said as she hugged her

The two soon were on their way with Cassie anxiously looking around to make sure she wouldn't run into Damon. Lucky for her she didn't. Megan was pulling her toward Owen when she heard someone call her name. She turned her head and saw Trevor.

"Hey" she smiled at him as she pulled free of a curious Megan's hand.

"Hey, Cassie you remember my girlfriend Tabbi right?" Trevor said as Tabby looked her over

"Yeah I do. It's good to see you again." she said though she didn't know Tabbi well enough to make any judgments about her she did know that Trevor loved her." This is my sister Megan." she could feel Megan's eyes on her

"Hi." Trevor said to Megan

"Hey, sorry , but we really need to meet up with Owen." Megan said satisfied that nothing was going on with Trevor and Cassie, but still curious about how they each other.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Owen so, we'll see a lot of each other maybe we can all have lunch together or something?" Cassie said

"That would be great see you later." Trevor said as Cassie walked off

"I haven't seen her in a while." Tabbi said as her and Trevor walk away

Cassie was still hoping she'd missed Damon as she saw Gabe and Connie walking toward them with Owen. Owen went up Megan and hugged her then he saw Cassie and smiled widely as he hugged her tightly.

"When did you get here?" he asked

"Today you were at practice so we thought to surprise you." she said as she threw her arms around his neck thankful they were so close.

"We're all going to the Blue Line you should come you can meet our new rookie Trevor Lemonde." Owen said

"Oh, me and Trevor go way back before I went back to college and he came here." she said to him

"How far back?" Owen asked in that protective brotherly tone

"We were never involved. He's the only guy in my life that hasn't tried to do anything, but be a really great friend." she told him

"Well, the second guy." Gabe said as he came up to her

" Gabe McCall it's great to see you again." she looks over at Connie silently wondering if it was okay to hug him when suddenly he hugged her.

Connie just smiled knowing that Cassie was being nice to her relationship with Gabe. After a while the small group decided to leave. With a little white lie Cassie excused herself out of going to the blue line so Megan handed her the keys to her car. Cassie feeling so alive with seeing her brother and friends was smiling as she walked to Megan's car. She felt a little strange being in the dimly lite garage, but once she heard Megan's car alarm letting her know she accidentally hit the panic button she was a little relive that no one was around. She was about to hit the unlock button when she heard foot steps behind her. Her pace picked up a bit as the steps got closer. She was prepared to fight her attacker off as she reached Megan's car hitting the button.

"I remember the last time I grabbed you from behind you tossed me on my ass." Damon said as she relaxed a little

"Yet you still follow me without a word." she said as she turned to face him.

"We don't need words." he said as he got closer to her.

"You know we've already done this dance before remember and lets just leave it at that." she said not wanting to sucked back in.

"You left without a word and not just after that night, but five months ago." he said to her as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, well my life went on. You are who you are and I am not the girl that you need." she said to him

"No, but right now you're the girl I want." he said as he attempted to kiss her again, but she turned her head

"I can't be that girl tonight." she said low

"Oh wrong time." Damon said as he kissed her neck.

"No, because I'm with someone else and I'm a faithful person." she said shoving him away from her as she turned to open her door.

Damon didn't have a chance to say anything as she drove off. At least Mandy was waiting for him.


	3. A Jealous Pang

**A/N:**_ Well, I'm glad you enjoyed this story so far. I'm going to be posting two chapters since I'll be busy the next three weeks I'm going out of town with my guy and our daughter. I hope these two chapters are just as good._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nada in MVP**_

**Chapter Three**

A week later saw Cassie sitting in the living room. Tonight everyone was at the game, but after the last time she was at a game she thought it would be better to stay home. Besides she had a doctor's appointment that went really well, but she still didn't feel like going to a game. Her and Megan reconnected which was doing her a lot of good. She thought about telling Megan the truth about her baby's parentage, but then that would cause a problem if she kept it from Owen. She was watching some sappy love story when the phone rang. She shut the tv off as she stood up to answer it. She didn't think about looking at the ID before she picked up.

"Hello Chandler residence?" she answered

_'Cassie it's Megan I need you to come to the blue line Owen's drunk and I need you to drive my car home.' Megan said hoping Cassie would come._

"Okay I'll be there just as soon as I change." she said softly knowing how Owen was after a game. She had managed to catch it and thought it went rather well.

_'Thanks a lot.' Megan said as she hung up. _

"The only problem is if Damon's there." she said to herself as she sighed." Dame you Owen Chandler. If I run into him I swear I will kick your ass." she went up stairs to change into a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her sneakers and put them on then as she grabbed her keys she had a thought." Who the hell will drive my car home?" then it occurred to her to call a cab to come get her.

Half an hour later the cab pulled up to the Blue Line. She expected Owen and Megan to be standing outside, but no they weren't. She paid the driver as she got out and with a sigh she walked in. She looked around trying to see Megan or Owen, but she couldn't see anything through the thick crowed of people. As she walked further inside she saw Gabe and smiled at him. He waved her over. She looked once more for Owen or Megan and didn't see either of them. With a soft curse she went over to Gabe.

"Hey you want a drink?" Gabe asked as she sat next to him.

"A spirit would be really great." she said as she looked around" Have you seen Owen and Megan she called me and said she needed me to drive her car home for her since Owen was drunk?"

"Yeah, she's already left. Are you sure just a spirit?" he asked curiously

"Yeah I'm not staying and besides I'm driving." she said to him as she spotted Damon across the room talking with some blond.

"You know it's really great to have you around. How long are you planning to stay?" Gabe asked as he handed her the glass of spirit.

"Well that depends on Owen." she said softly remembering she still hadn't told she was pregnant. The only ones that knew were Megan and Trevor. Trevor had been there from the start. He knew her reason for not being home and why she was having such a hard time telling Owen the truth. She hadn't even told him who the father was.

"He loves having you around I'm sure he'll let you stay with him for as long as you want to." Gabe said as she took a drink

"I wish I could be sure of that." she said softly as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"You two have a fight?" Gabe asked curious as to why she would say something like that.

"Not yet, but I have something to tell him that he may not take well." she said then decided she should go before Damon saw her." I've gotta go you tell Connie I said Hi. See you around Gabe." with that she quickly made her way through the crowd.

Gabe wasn't sure what was going on with Cassie, but he had enough on his plate with everything that was going on with his dad. He had a feeling that Cassie's problems start and end with Damon. She had this thing with wanting to see the best in everyone. She wanted to be Damon's friend and yet he treated her like she was just another woman. He knew that had bothered her a lot more than she said. He finished his drink as he got up to leave his self. As he walked out he said bye to the guys that were still there as he passed by Damon he told him bye as well. He got in his car and thought about calling Connie, but when he realized it was late he thought better of it and just went home.

Cassie made it home without any run ins with Damon. She couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealousy at seeing him with another woman. _Why couldn't he just settle down? _She thought as she got out of the car. She decided that tomorrow she would tell Owen all about her being pregnant and why she was really here. Megan who knew the truth seemed to think he wouldn't be upset. Even Gabe seemed to think that Owen loved her enough to see her through anything though he himself did not know she was pregnant. As she walked in she put Megan's keys on a near by hook and went upstairs to her room.

If nothing else she would get a great night sleep tonight she was going to need a clear head to have her talk with Owen. If he asked about the father she would lie and say she didn't know who he was. She like lieing to him about anything since she had always been honest with him, but the truth would be harder to deal with. She found herself asleep with no thoughts of facing her troubles tomorrow.


	4. The Hardest confession isn't always that

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in MVP**_

**Chapter Four**

Owen was sitting in the living room watching tv. Megan had gone out shopping and Cassie was still asleep so that left him with no one to hang out with here. He knew something was up with Cassie he just wasn't sure what. It was something in her eyes and the way she was avoiding being around people. The last time she was around here he couldn't keep her home for anything. _Maybe she really had grown in these last five months? Something is different about her I just can't put my finger on it._ He flipped through the channels as he mulled over the possibilities of what could be wrong with her.

_She did say that she knew the rookie pretty well. She also said they were not involved, but you don't have to be involved with someone to have feelings for them. Maybe she had fallen for him and he broke her heart. _He thought as he continued to flip through the channels. He sighed in frustration. He wanted to help her out, but he couldn't if he didn't know what was wrong. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs which indicated Cassie was awake. He looked up to see her coming into the living room they shared a smile as she curled up next him.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." he said to her as he stretched out his arm on the back of the couch.

"I'm not the one who got drunk. Your wife called me at almost midnight to come get her car last night I ran into Gabe and talked with him for a while before I finally came home." she said to him as she yawn. Truth was she'd been up since around eight this morning, but she was hoping no one was around before she came down.

"Are you okay? You seem a little distance lately." he kept his eyes on the tv as he flipped through the channels.

"I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind." she said to him as she adjusted her position to where she was curled up facing him instead of leaning on him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked as he paused on a football game

" More like I need to talk about it I just don't know how to say it or how people will react." she said softly as she dropped her eyes to her hands which lay in her lap

"How people in general will react or just certain people?" he asked as he turned the tv off and concentrated on her

"Just one certain person." she said as she suddenly felt like a sixteen year old telling her dad she just had sex for the first time.

"Is this about Trevor Lemonde?" he asked curiously

"What?" she questioned thrown by the mention of Trevor's name" No, Trevor has nothing to do with what I have to say. Why would you even think he did?"

"Well, you two were close you said and I just thought maybe something happened that you didn't want to tell me. That's all." he said to her

"No I told nothing happened with me and Trevor. Besides in case you haven't noticed he's got a girl friend. Remember the blond that was with him at the game the one he says is his girlfriend Tabbi." she smiled at him softly

"So, what's so hard for you to tell me?" he asked

"The reason why I left and the reasons why I'm back." she said to him

"I knew there was more than what you said I just didn't want to push you into telling me something you weren't ready for yet." he said as he took her hand in his" Whatever it is I'll be here for you I promise."

"Just hold that thought until after you hear what I to say because you might change your mind." she creased her forehead in worry as her eyes met his" You know I use to go out a lot when I was here. Like every night almost. In the four weeks leading up to my leaving I got really drunk and ended up having a one night stand." she paused not sure how to tell him she was pregnant.

Owen nearly held his breath almost afraid of what she was going to say, but what ever had happened he knew he'd stick by her she was his sister and he loved her.

"I didn't know it at the time I left. I left to regroup and find myself. I went back home to mom you know she's married to another guy now. Anyhow two into my stay I met Trevor. We realized that we went to the same high school and had known each other then. We were talking about high school and things we were doing now when I passed out. Trevor had rushed me to the hospital and he was with me when I... they..." she put her hands over her mouth as she fought back the tears. This was really hard for her to say to Owen. She took a deep breath as she went on."I was... I am pregnant." that one simple phrase seemed to resound in her head as if she had shouted it in an empty room.

"You scared the hell out of me Cassie." Owen let out a relived breath. _She was just pregnant._

"I'm not following you here O you did hear me say that I'm pregnant right?" she questioned confused to why he was acting like it was nothing.

"Yeah I heard you. I thought it was something really bad." he said to her" So what you're pregnant you are still my sister and northing's changed." he said to her honestly

"I wish mom and her new husband had felt the same way." she said with a deep sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Mom's new husband found out I was pregnant and talked mom into tossing me out of the house. He said I was a no good whore who deserved what I got." as she remembered his words tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks." I had no where to go so Trevor's mom took me in. Trevor stood by me through everything. One thing I was very sure about was that I was going to have this baby. You know there was no though of abortion or anything. I was absolutely horrified. I had no idea what I was going to do or how I was going to raise a baby on my own. Then I decided I was going to finish my degree in business since I only had a few more credits to go. I even got a job after I finished school. Trevor left and came here two months after I went to college. I finished stuck around his mom's house until recently then I came here. I needed to talk to you and I was praying that you wouldn't hate me." this was so hard, but he fact that Owen was standing by her made it a little easier.

"Mom and her new husband will come around, but he had no right to say those things to you. You're not what he said you were. So what you got drunk and gave into a moment of weakness who hasn't. At least being a woman about this and you're taking responsibility. I have to say though if I found the guy that got you pregnant I'd kick his ass." he said to her shock.

"Well, the guy doesn't matter. He is not nor will he ever be apart of my life or my baby." she said to him

"I'm just sorry you didn't feel like you could come to me sooner." he said as he hugged her" I don't care what it is you can always come to me." he said to her as he considered the fact that maybe Trevor was her baby's father and she just didn't want to tell him. He made a mental note to have a conversation with Trevor about this next time they saw each other.

"I would have rather have told you that I was a lesbian then to tell I was pregnant." she confessed to him

"Now, that would've been a shock, have you been getting proper care?" he asked curiously

"Yeah, um don't be mad, but Megan knew I was pregnant the night I came here. She said she could tell after being pregnant herself. I told I wanted to tell you myself that's why she hasn't said anything." she said to him

"I don't like that she kept something from me, but the fact that you had someone to talk to about all this was good." he said with a sigh

"Megan only knows I'm pregnant and it was a one night stand she doesn't know about me being kicked out of mom's house or Trevor being with me." she said to him

"It's okay. How far are you?" he asked

"Oh about five months " she said to him

"Do you know what your having yet?" he asked

"Yeah I'm having a baby." she laughed

"I know that, but is a girl or boy?" he asked

"A little boy." she answered softly as she smiled proudly

"Good because I'm not sure I can handle a niece that will be just like you." he teased" You hungry?"

"Oh yeah I'm starving." she said to him

"Well, go get dressed and we'll go out to eat." he said to her

"Thanks Owen for not turning your back on me. I don't know how I would've dealt with it." she said to him as she went up stairs to change.

Owen sighed as he thought about what he was going to say to Trevor if indeed he said he was the father. He thought he was a pretty decent guy, but if he knocked up his little sister a let her take all the crap for it then he'd have have his ass seriously kicked. He was just glad she hadn't slept with Damon. He didn't what he'd do if she had gotten pregnant by him.


	5. Confrontations Lead To Questons

**A/N: **_So, I would've had this up sooner, but my computer's infected with a lot of viruses. I'm having to get in professionally cleaned. In the process Here's a few chapters to tied you over until I get my computer fixed. Thanks for the reviews I love'em all._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in/on MVP**_

**Chapter Five**

Owen had just finished his shower. The game was not their best best, but it was a good game none the less mainly since they had won. He could hear the other players talking as he dried off and got dressed. He caught sight of Trevor in the mirror as he looked at his reflection. He instantly felt his protective brotherly nature swell inside of him. He sighed as he remembered Cassie swearing that her and Trevor were only friends. If that was true then why did he stick around when she found out she was pregnant? Men just didn't stand by a chick who was pregnant with another man's baby.

"Lemonde I need to talk to you it's about Cassie." he said with a sigh

"Uh, sure what's up? Is she okay?" Trevor felt this warning bell go off like something was up.

" Just how well do you and Cassie know each other?" he asked as the other players looked toward them while still doing their stuff.

"Uhh, we're just friends that's all." Trevor answered confused as why he was asking.

"Yeah that's what Cassie said too, but answer this." Owen started as he turned to face him looking him dead in his eye" When she found out she was pregnant you'd only known her for what a week or two?"

"Yeah." Trevor answered

"If you guys were 'only friends' and nothing more why would you stand by her barely knowing her with her being pregnant by another man?" Owen asked

Damon was about to get into the shower when he heard Owen admit that Cassie was pregnant. He turned around to see Trevor get his ass beat. He was pissed his self that Lemonde would knock up Cassie. Cassie was a good woman though she was a partier when they knew each other. _Still she was pregnant._

"Whoa man, listen Cassie was scared to death and needed someone to be there for her. I couldn't just turn my back on her no matter how long we knew each other." he said honestly

"Nice job knocking up a teammate's sister." Damon snorted as he went ahead and got in the shower. He was jealous that Lemonde didn't have to try so hard to get her into bed where as he did. He was jealous and hurt.

"Damon stay out of this." Gabe said as he let the shock set in. _Cassie was pregnant that explained why she didn't stay the other night at the blue line. _He still couldn't believe that Trevor was the father.

"What do you want?" Trevor asked Owen who just stared at him" A blood test would that make you happy?" He was tired of having to constantly defend his self to these guys. He came here to play hockey not to be pulled into this sort of crap.

"No, I believe you. I just needed to know." Owen said with a sigh

"You can believe me, but not your own sister." Trevor said as he walked away

"Alright everyone shows over let's move along." Gabe said as everyone started to move along.

"She's my sister and the one time she needed me to protect her I couldn't." Owen said in a defeated tone of voice

"You can be there for her through whatever choices she makes." Gabe wished he could spout some magic words of wisdom to make this all better, but he couldn't.

There was no magic words. There was only reality.

Owen walked out looking like a lost puppy. Gabe finished cleaning up then he too left. Damon on the other hand had just stepped out of the shower. He was still trying to wrap his mind around Cassie being pregnant. _Could she be... No way... We were pretty drunk and messed up... Still there was no way this baby could be his. Right? _He wondered to his self as he starred at his own reflection.

He sighed in frustration as he grabbed his stuff and left. He had to know the truth. Maybe that was why she left? All sorts of things was running through his head when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered

_'I thought you were stopping by.' Mandy said_

"Look I can't tonight." he said as he hung up the phone.

It was already late, but he needed to get answers. If he was the father he couldn't offer Cassie and the baby anything, but his name. Then again he didn't think he could even give them that. The press would be all over this. His phone rang again. He looked down at it and saw Mandy's name pop up. He swore as he hit the ignore button. He didn't have time for Mandy's shit right now.

He pulled up outside of Owen's house. Owen's car wasn't there which was good because if he knew that there could be a chance he may be the father of Cassie's baby he'd flip out. He sat there a good half hour not sure of how he should go about this. Then after running a frustrated hand through his hair he got out of his car. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. As he waited he consider just walking away. A light came on and he saw Cassie look out the window. There was a long pause before the door finally opened.

"Um, Damon are you okay?" Cassie asked as she pulled the robe tighter around her.

He looked at her and could see it now. The little bump to her stomach. _God she was pregnant. _

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you." he said to her

"Um, could it wait until morning it's late and I was sleeping" she said not sure why the look in his eyes pulled her in.

"It could, but I'd really like to talk to you tonight." he said to her as apart of him just wanted to pull her to him and hold her.

"Alright." she said as she stepped outside and they sat on the porch.

Damon didn't know where to start. Now that he was here he really didn't know how to ask the questions he wanted, needed to know. Even if he did ask the questions was he really ready for the answers?

"Are you okay you look a little not okay?" Cassie though maybe he was drunk, but she didn't smell any alcohol on him. _Maybe he's having a bad trip? _

"Yeah I'm okay. Look Owen confronted the rookie about you, him and the baby." His eyes met hers and as she quickly widened then adverted her eyes from his as she went over to the door he sighed as the truth starred at him right in the face.

"Owen should have just trusted me when I swore to him nothing was going on with me and Trevor." she felt like she was going to pass out. _If he asked me if this baby was his can I lie to him? _She felt a streak of panic run up her spine." Thanks for giving me the heads up you can leave now." She was about to run in to the safety of the house when Damon's hand held the door shut. She forced herself not to turn around. She could lie to him just as long as she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Am I the father?" He forced the question out of his mouth as he held the door from being opened.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she consider her answer.


	6. You Get Dirty,Getting What you Want

**A/N: **_Here's another chapter. I'm going to try and have the other two up as well. This chapter is a little short, but it's like one of those filler chapters before I get into the good stuff._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nada in MVP.**_

**Chapter Six**

Evelyn had always considered herself a smart and resourceful woman. She not only set her sights on, but got the man she wanted to marry her. She dealt with his drug use and all the other crap. She dealt with a lot of his crap as well as the crap from other men. Now Malcolm was trying his hardest to kick her while she was down. She was not going to stand by and let him screw her over again. It was bad enough he knew Adam left her and with nothing yet he used the insurance money to buy a rookie instead of helping her out. She was not going to take this laying down.

She had her pride and too dame much to let this slimy creep take her down. She was a proud woman who had balls. She was going to use those balls to take Malcolm down so low he would finally understand what she was going through. As god as her witness she would make it. She held her head high as she inhaled deeply. Later she would admit this was a low move. Much later she would say she regretted this choice. Much, much later she would admit there was another way.

Right now she was going through with this plan. She paused at the door of the cafe she was going to meet with a beautiful woman. She spotted the woman. Her long burnett hair was curled at the ends. She wore a white button up shirt with three buttons unbuttoned to show her very nice cleavage. Her short black skirt showed her long trim legs off. She was just what she needed to get Malcolm Why was she now having second thoughts about this?

She sighed as her hand dropped from the door. She turned away from the door as she walked away. _If this is such a great idea then why do I feel so disgusted with myself?_ _If it's so right why does it feel so wrong? _She thought as she turned a corner. That was because she was better than this. This was something Malcolm would do. Not her she had more class in her little finger than he could even muster in his whole body.

Feeling better about herself she allowed herself to smile a little. Something she hadn't done a lot of since her husband died. She kept telling herself she was better than this no matter what happened to her. Just when she was about to banish the though of revenge all together there he was right in front of her. Adam's cardboard cut ff big as life. Now anger clouded her judgment. She cursed Malcolm for the millionth time. _How could he do this to me? _

She turned on her heel and stormed back toward the cafe. She would get Malcolm for this no matter what it took. He was not going to get away with this shit. She thought maybe he would stop production and let her go ahead, but after seeing that she knew better. She didn't even pause at the door as she shoved it opened. She walked over to the table where the woman still sat. She was glad that she didn't leave yet. She reached the table and the woman met her eyes with a beautiful pair of bright blue ones.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized to the woman

"That's okay Mrs. McBride." the woman said in a husky telephone operator's voice.

"Now, I understand you knew my husband when he was alive." she started as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes, I did." the woman said to her

"What was your name again?" she asked

"Arabella." she said with a smile

"How well did you know him?" she asked

"Well enough to tell you that he probably died of drug related problems." she told her with a touch of remorse.

"Do you have proof of this?" she asked

"Well, normally I don't keep proof of that type of stuff, but it was Adam McBride after all. I was saving this for just in case." the woman stated

"Just in case what?" she asked

"Just in case I needed it." she said" When I heard about his death I almost got rid of it then I ran into you and found out he left you nothing. " She paused a second as Evelyn softly interrupted her

"Are you saying that you had an affair with my husband?" Evelyn's heart nearly stopped as the woman's mouth opened again.

"No, we only did drugs together nothing more." She could see the relief in Evelyn's eyes." I thought about what you had asked me and I'll agree on one condition."

"I don't have any money to give you." she said to her regrettably

"I'm not after money." she said to her

"I don't do drugs either." she said

"Sweetheart I can get any drug I want with little effort." she said

"Then what is it that you want?" she asked

"You stick it to the son of a bitch hard." she smiled" I can't stand a man that will kick a woman while she's down and honey this is as down as you can get without being in my line of work."

"I will, but I can't do it without your help." she said

"I know." the woman said

"Does this mean you'll help me?" she nearly held her breath

"Just don't forget me when you get your money back." the woman said

"I won't." she promised

"I'll get on it first thing in the morning." she said as she stood up.

"Thank you very much." Evelyn said as the woman left.

This was a low point for her she knew this, but Malcolm had saw to it that there was no other way. She hung her head in shame of herself, but vowed once she was back on her feet things would be better. She would never sink this low again. In the end this was all worth it. She just had to keep telling herself that.


	7. The Truth Can Set You Free

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews it's great to know someone likes my work. I have finally gotten my computer fixed!! Thank god! It was such a pain in the ass. Anyhow... Oh the funny thing about this story is I started it when I found out I was pregnant with my second child, but before I found out what I was going to have... well as I wrote the chapter where she talks about having a boy I found out that I was having a boy so it was like having ESP for myself. I'm thrilled because now I have my little girl and I'll have a little boy I told my other half that I'm done. We have our family and we're happy about it. I'm through with dirty diapers and 2am feedings for a long time...LOL So on with the story._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nada in/on MVP.**_

**Chapter Seven**

Cassie felt like she was watch some chic flick and the moment where the guy and girl have a chance has come up. If she tells him the truth things could be all for the better? Then again was real life and this was Damon Trebuchet. He was in no way that perfect guy on tv that always did the right thing at the time and place. He was the guy that had lost so much in the past year that he was on this self destructive path. One she wanted no part of. Nor did she want her son to have a part of it. This was harder than telling Owen she was pregnant period.

"I asked you a question Cassie." Damon's voice broke through her conflict with herself as he forced her to face him.

She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't deal with him now. She wasn't ready to tell him the truth. Not yet. Maybe not ever. She had to get out of this somehow. She tried to come up with something because to remain silent would be telling the truth. She forced her eyes to meet his and for a moment she swore she saw a little bit of the Damon that he had reserved only for his late family, but then it was gone and she was stuck with the Damon that was demanding answers to a question she was in no way ready for. So, she did the next best thing she kissed him fully.

The soft press of her lips against his initially shocked him, but then his instincts kicked in and he kissed her back. It was like when he had first kissed her the night of his families funeral. She had been there with him afterwards to comfort him. He didn't want comfort he wanted his family back. He kissed her as a way to escape from all the guilt and pain he felt. She pulled back from him and told him in a soft voice that this was not what he wanted. He pushed her away and threw her out. She was right though at the time he didn't want another woman he wanted the one that he loved.

"Wait a second." Damon said as his brain cleared enough for him to think clearly. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes." You can't run away by kissing me you need to answer my question or I'm going to assume I'm right in thinking I am." he saw the moment her eyes dropped from his and he knew the truth he wanted her to say it out loud.

Cassie literally felt like someone was wrapping their hand around her throat cutting off her air supply. _Lie and say he isn't the father it'll be better for both of you. _That little voice of warning told her as she struggled with herself because the voice of reason spoke loudly. _Don't lie he'll find out the truth and it'll be worse... besides this could be the one thing that opens his eyes to his problems. You could save him._

"Why do you care?" she asked as she stepped around him to stare into the darkness of the night sky.

"Because that baby is as much a part of me as it is you." saying those words out loud seemed odd to him and he still wasn't sure what he was going to do yet.

"Damon you're not going to be apart of his life so just forget about it and think like my brother does that Trevor is his father and then you'll sleep better at night." she said the taste of the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"So I am the father." it wasn't a question just facts. He once again forced her to face him as he grasped her shoulders.

"Yes, that one night we were together you got me pregnant, but that in no way makes you his father." she said wishing that they were that guy and girl in one of those movies and this was the place where he was going to say those magic right words.

"You can't keep me from my own child." Damon said shock reeling through his body like the highest high. It was almost too much for him.

"Think about the life style you lead and you tell me where in the hell do you see it as a good place for a little baby?" she threw the question at him knowing that there was no right answer.

"You lived that same life style before you got pregnant. I remember very well many nights you stayed just as drunk and or high with me. True we never had sex until that night, but still there was plenty of chances." Damon said as he held her by the shoulders. He was pissed that she kept the fact that she was carrying his child away from him.

"Yeah well, people change and I have." she said hating that he reminded her of a life that she refuse to remember as her own.

"No, you haven't changed you just got pregnant. Tell me if you hadn't would you be standing here pretending you're better than me or would you be cutting lines for us?" He threw at her as he saw Owen's car pull up." I don't have to ask if he knows the truth because after hearing what he said to Trevor I know he doesn't. Tell me what he would do if he knew the truth about his baby sister and how she use to party with me just as hard as I did."

"I'm his sister he would stand by me no matter what. You on the other hand would have to deal with his protective brother side." she fought the urge to slap him across the face mainly since it would alert Owen and Megan that there was a problem as his hands dropped from her shoulders." You should go, we have nothing more to say to each other." she hated him and herself right now.

"We have so much more to say to each other, but I have a hot piece of ass waiting for me." he said as he walked passed her

"Does she know that you call her that? No, don't answer that poor girl probably believes she can save you." she let out a soft snort and shook her head" You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved I know that better than anyone." he turned as if to say something more to her, but she had already retreated inside with a slam of the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked as she consider the look on his face then the way Cassie slammed the door" You need to leave her alone."

"Hey relax I just came here to make sure she was okay after all she's pregnant she shouldn't be alone." he said as she said' Hey' to Owen then got in his car and drove off.

"What was he doing here?" Owen asked curious

"Just making sure your sister was okay." she said as she went inside and he followed her.


	8. Rain Comes To Wash Away The Bad

A/N: _I know this chapter's a little short, but it's one of those fillers. Can't have just the good stuff all the time._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nada in/on MVP so no sue. Not that you'd get anything.**_

**Chapter Eight**

Evelyn had just came home when her phone rang it was Arabella she was letting her know that she had made a successful deal with Malcolm and she'd get back to her later. She sighed as she felt disgusted with herself for sinking to his level. Molly was in her room sleeping that was something she was grateful for. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to find out what she was up to. Things were bad enough between them if she knew this it would be unbearable. She poured her another glass of the cheap vodka that she had. The only thing she could afford living in this shit hole was costing her too much as is. She wanted to cry, but that would require the strength she was saving for fight Malcolm.

The liquid burned as it glided down her throat. After four more glasses of this she'd be out cold. She looked at the bottle hell she didn't need a glass she'd drink from the bottle until she passed out. At least for a moment she could pretend that she didn't have a crappy life now that her husband was gone. She could pretend that her daughter didn't hate her. She could pretend that Molly didn't get attacked not far from where they stayed. She could pretend that even after she came back she didn't hear her cry every night because of the nightmares. Pretending was all she had now.

"Mom I'm going out." Molly said in a soft voice as she walked out of her room.

Her mom was laying on the sofa with a bottle in her hand. It was hard to see her mom like this. She stared at the bottle wishing she could give in to her fear and just drink them away like her mom. She couldn't do that. She was part owner of the Mustangs now and instead of selling them she let her mom be her business manager though she hadn't told her yet. She wanted to get herself together before making that choice out loud. She took one last look at her mom before she headed to the door. As she opened the door she felt a rush of fear come over her.

Evelyn picked up her head and stared at her daughter's trembling back. It hurt her to see her daughter so afraid to even walk out of their home. Well not like it was a home. She sat up with the bottle of vodka in her hand and walked over to the sink as she poured it down the drain. She looked up at the sound of the door shutting quickly only to see Molly sliding to the ground in tears. She sighed as her brows knitted together in concern. She walked over to her and without touching her she sat next to her on the ground. To her surprise Molly put her head on her shoulder and curled up to her as she placed her arms around her comforting.

"We're going to get through this I promise you." Evelyn said softly as she smoothed a piece of Molly's hair down

"I can't even walk out of our house without thinking that whoever attacked me is still there." Molly said softly" If Trevor hadn't been coming by when he he did..." she let the sentence go not even wanting to think about what could've happened to her.

"Well, it's a good thing he came along when he did." Evelyn said as Molly sat up and wiped her face.

"I was thinking that you could be my business manager and maybe we could get a better place than this." Molly said to her mom.

"I'd like that a lot too." Evelyn said as her daughter stood up and walked back to her room.

Evelyn took the rest of the bottles of liquor she had and poured them all out. Her daughter needed her more than she need a drink. She still didn't tell her about her plan to bring Malcolm down. Molly hated her enough without knowing that little detail. She hated herself enough right now, but she would remain strong no matter what it took. She laid on the sofa and flipped through the three stations she had not really watching anything, but not wanting to face sleep alone right now. She heard the music Molly had on playing softly as she turned the tv off. The darkness and the sound of ballet music seemed to calm her a little as she drifted off to sleep.

Molly on the other and did not find sleep so easily. She stared out of her window into the darkness of the night. _If only daddy was still here. Maybe things wouldn't be this bad. Maybe... If only. None of this is doing me any good. I have to do something for myself that doesn't involve a guy. _She thought as she it started to rain.

"Perfect." she thought as the rain came down it was like it was washing away the bad stuff and making way for a clean start.


	9. Tabloids and A Better Way

_**Disclaimer: I still own nada in/on MVP. **_

**Chapter Nine**

Megan had waited until she thought Cassie was ready to talk about her encounter with Damon. It had been almost a week since she and Owen came up to see Damon and her having a very serious 'talk'. She really hoped that Cassie wasn't getting involved with him because he would pull her down the same path he was on. She had this feeling that something was up with them two she just couldn't put her finger on it. Tonight she had to all but beg Cassie to come to the game. Now here they sat neither one wanting to say anything about the other night, but both knowing it needed to be said out loud. Megan looked over at her as she sat across from her talking to Connie. After a few moments she grabbed her hand.

"I need to go powder my nose and you need to come with me." Megan said leaving no room for arguments.

"I'll be right back let me know how the guys do." Cassie said to Connie as she followed Megan out the door.

Cassie had the feeling that Megan wanted to talk to her for over a week now, but she didn't want to intrude. She met Megan's eyes as they found a quite place to talk.

"Are you still involved with Damon?" Megan asked bluntly.

"Megan really do you need to ask me that?" Cassie questioned her not really sure how to tell her that she was pregnant with Damon's baby and not some random guy.

"Obviously I do after seeing the way he was looking at you and the fact that he was at our house that time of the night anyway." Megan took a breath" Start talking and don't leave anything out."

"He asked me if I was pregnant with his baby." she said softly as her eyes dropped from Megan's to the floor.

"Are you?" Megan asked dreading the answer she already knew.

"Yes. I told him with the way his life is I do not want him anywhere near my baby. I'm raising him on my own without the drugs, alcohol, and craziness that is Damon Trebuchet." she confessed as Megan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I take it he didn't take that very well." Megan didn't even have to ask she knew.

"What am I going to do if he really pushes being a father?" she asked softly

"Come on with his life style no one will help him take your baby from you." Megan said softly

"I"m just so scared that this will be the thing that finally pushes him to the point of no return." she said as Megan pulled her into a hug as she cried finally for everything that she had lost and everything she could lose/

"Damon will be okay you have to worry about yourself and this little baby you're bringing into the world in what four months?" she said to her as she pulled back

"Three and I can't help, but worry about Damon we were once very close friends." she said as she thought about her times with Damon.

"I'm only worried about you." Megan said as they walked back inside the VIP room.

They didn't see the reporter that was standing on the other side of the wall. Nor did they see the tape recorder he had in his hand. He had recorded their whole conversation and now he was going to use it.

"Hey I just got some information that one of the mustangs namely Damon Trebuchet is expecting a child with another Mustang's sister." the reporter said into his phone." Yeah I'll get right on it." he hung up and smiled because he knew he had a story that was going to cause conflict in the Mustangs.

As the game finished with the Mustangs winning by two points. The reporter was ready to make his move the moment Damon stepped into his view. As the other reporter's asked about the game and how they felt he was ready with his questions.

"Trebuchet what's the policy for knocking up a teammate's sister and having her not want you in the picture?" you could hear a pin drop several times over as the question seem to resound through the room.

Owen perked up his ears as he pretended to be signing a fan's jersey.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon said as he went to walk off, but the sound of Cassie's voice.

_'He asked me if I was pregnant with his baby' _

_'Are You?'_

_'Yes...'_

Gabe looked at Owen who looked like he wanted to kill Damon already.

"Where did you get that?" Gabe asked as Damon tried to go after the reporter, but Stew and Trevor held him back.

"I've got my sources. Is it true?" his eyes met Damon's.

"He's not answering that question until a full investigation is ran" their couch finally stepped in only to cover his own ass.

"Still if he did knock her up shouldn't he do the right thing if only for the sake of the team?" The reporter kept on until a security guard pulled him out.

"We need to talk about this first thing in the morning." their couch said to Damon as they all walk into the locker room.

" Owen you know that could've been faked." Stew tried to calm things, but he knew as well as the others how protective Owen was of his sister. If Damon did get her pregnant then there would hell both on the ice and off.

"She had a one night stand with some jerk and that's the end of it." Owen brushed passed Damon as he went to take a shower.

"Did you get her pregnant man?" Trevor asked

"Why would I tell you anything?" Damon snapped

"Damon man if you did you have to do the right thing." Trevor told him thinking of Cassie and her baby

"What would that be huh? " Damon threw at him as he prepared to go shower.

"Just let it go." Gabe said he knew how ugly this could get and quickly it would be in tomorrow's headlines.

Trevor took another look at Damon before shaking his head and going to shower his self.

Gabe didn't say anything he just grabbed his stuff and left. He'd shower at home because right now there was no other place he'd rather be.

After the rest of them cleaned up and went their own ways Damon walked out to his car. He saw Cassie standing there. She looked hot even pregnant. She wore a pair of black pants with a red top that flowed out around her showing belly. Her hair was up in curls piled on top of her head. She looked pissed, but he was ready for this. He saw her switch from foot to foot something he remembered her doing when she was nervous about something. Her eyes met his and he saw the conflict in them as he stopped right in front of her.

"Look that reporter eavesdropped on a private conversation. We can make this go away by filing charges of stalking or something." she told him as he smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, we can't." he said to her as he threw his bag in the backseat of his car.

"We have to try." Cassie insisted not knowing what to do about any of this.

"It's going to come out and it's better that we deal with it now than years from now when the kid's old enough to know what's going on." he told her not really wanting to argue with her now. His phone rang he knew who it was so he ignored it.

"You should get that." Cassie said to him a little jealous that he was getting a phone call from his newest fling. Then she remembered she knew about Mandy. She was the girl that pressed raped charges against him and yet he was still screwing her. It was disgusting, but at the same time it showed how little he respected his self or Mandy.

"It's not important." he said as he tossed his phone in the car.

"I heard about Mandy and the charges she filed against you. It's good thing Gabe saved your ass." she said to him

"Yeah it was." he said as he looked at her. _Why didn't I just stick with her when I had the chance? _

"He can't save you from this Damon. We have to do what is right for this baby." she told him as she felt like her whole world was about to crash down at any second

"What's right for our baby Cassie?" he asked her as their eyes held each other's for what seemed like a life time.

"Another family would be a start." she said softly almost chocking on the words as they came out.

"Are you saying you want to give our baby up?" he asked in disbelief

"It would be better than having us as parents. Damon come on think about it with how he was conceived and the way you live your life what can we possible offer him? This life with reporters at his every move? Parent's who drink and use drugs? That's not a life for a baby to live in." she told him as she felt like she was going to break down at any second

"I will not let you give my son away." It was then that it hit him she was carrying his son.

"You don't have a choice." she said as she turned and walked away.

"Shit!" he said as he jerked opened his door and drove off.


	10. Not The One I want

**A/N: **_ I know it's been forever since I last updated, but a lot has been going on in my life. Dec2,2008 I had a beautiful baby boy. I was also out of town until after I had him. My internet was screwed up and so now here it is. I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks to those that are reading and have kept reading this. I know this chapter's short, but it's one of those filler chapters._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in MVP.**_

**Chapter Ten**

Damon swore as he stormed into his home. He tossed his keys on the end table as he sat on the sofa with his feet propped up. He couldn't believe that Cassie was pregnant let alone with his child. It was something his mind just couldn't wrap itself around. After he lost everything he never thought he'd have a second chance to be a father. Now that he did he could not just let her give his son away without a fight. He wasn't prefect and he would never be, but damn it that was his son too. He'd fight for him even if it meant fighting Owen too.

His phone rang. He looked at it swore and hit the ignore button. _ Mandy._ She was the last person he wanted to see right now. He did not want to deal with her craziness now. He needed to think of away to get Cassie to trust him. Maybe she was right about them not being the right parents? This was not the kind of life you brought a child into.

"Son of a bitch." he swore as he stood up kicking over the end table as he did so.

His phone rang again causing him to swear once more as he answered it this time.

"Mandy, you'd better be naked and on your way over here now." he ordered

_'Wow someone's horny.' Mandy purred into the phone_

"Just get over here." He hung up the phone

Mandy maybe crazy, but she was an easy and good lay. He needed a distraction from all the shit going on in his life now. It was in the press by now that he knocked up his teammate's sister. He had to do something and fast. He couldn't make her look bad nor would he. There had to be away for him to stop her from giving their child away to strangers. He could clean up his act. He could settle down with one woman at least until he had his son.

"I came as quickly as I could." Mandy's voice broke through his thoughts as she walked into his house. She was wearing a red tank top and a black mini skirt with lacy up heels.

"Why are your clothes on I thought I was pretty clear with you being naked." he walked over to her as he starred into her eyes. He knew she thought she was falling for him, but this was the same girl who cried raped and nearly sent him to prison.

"I thought we could do something more than just sex." she said to him a little hurt that he only called her or answered her calls when he wanted sex. She wanted to fix him. She thought she could because he was a lot like her. Sure there were times where she thought she should take off running as fast as she could, but she knew that given time Damon would love her just as much as she loved him.

"Nice outfit." he said as he ran his finger around the thin lacey edge of the collar on her shirt.

"Thanks." she smiled at him

"I suggest you take it off unless you want it ripped." he said to her as he gave her smirk

"Damon I..." that was as far she got before hearing the rip of her thin shirt as Damon held true to his word of ripping it.

"Shut the hell up." he said as he pulled her roughly to him and kissed her.

"You owe me a new shirt." she managed to brake free of his kiss long enough to say that before he pushed her back onto the couch.

"I warned you." he growled at her.

She wasn't the woman he really wanted, but she would do. She didn't smell like her. She didn't taste like her. She didn't feel like her. She wasn't carrying his son. She did have what he needed for now though. As he touched her he thought of Cassie. Her body was where he wanted to be inside of now instead of Mandy's.


	11. Reporters Everywhere

**A/N: **_ Another filler chapter as I'm working my way up to the good parts._

**Chapter Eleven  
**

"_Miss Chandler what do you think of your husband's sister carrying Damon Trebuchet's love child?" _

"_Miss Chandler are you and your husband getting a divorce because of your part in keeping the truth from him"_

"_What do you think will happen to the team now?"_

"_What are Damon's and Cassie's plans?"_

"_Is it true their getting married?"_

"_Miss Chandler?"_

_Damn they were every where. _ Megan thought as she pushed her way into the daycare where her son was at. It had been two weeks since that damn reporter taped hers and Cassie's private conversation. Cassie and Owen still weren't talking about it or anything to each other.

"Hey you okay?" Connie asked as she pulled her inside. She could see it in her face that this was hard on her.

"I'm fine it's Cassie that has to deal with this mess." Megan stated as she looked at the kids and not into Connie's eyes she knew she'd break down if she did so.

"How is she doing?" Connie asked concerned.

"She hasn't been home in the last two weeks." Megan said as they sat down at a near by table." I know last night she stayed with Trevor. She's scared and feels alone right now I'm worried about her."

"She just needs someone in her corner right now and you're doing that by just listening when she needs to talk." Connie said to her softly

"It's tearing me up inside to see her and Owen like this." she said as she swiped at an unchecked tear." She was so scare to tell him she was pregnant, but she did and they were okay. Now that he knows it's not some random guy and that Damon Trebuchet is the father he doesn't know how to handle it."

"They'll get through this." Connie listened as her friend talked to her. She could tell how painful this was on her.

"I don't think they will Connie." she finally met Connie's eyes." They haven't spoken to each other since that damn reporter outed everything."

Connie didn't know what to say so she just reached out and hugged Megan.

"She doesn't need this stress." Megan said fighting back tears

"She's a strong girl she'll get through this." Connie really wasn't sure what to say because she really didn't know Cassie well enough to say anything.

"I'm afraid of what she might do." Megan confessed her eyes filling up with unshed tears

"She's not going to do anything to hurt herself she's about to be a mom and that changes a person." Connie said reassuringly

"What if this forces her back to Damon?" Megan questioned

"He is the father of her baby maybe they need each other." Connie hesitantly tossed out there

"He's not good for her or that sweet baby." Megan said to her

"Maybe this will change him for the better." Connie said to her

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that man changing a lick." Megan said as she took a deep breath to regain her composure

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." she said to her trying to be reassuringly

"Babies can't fix everything." Megan creased her brows together.

"I'll understand if you're late." Connie said wishing she could do more for Megan.

"Thanks, but I'll be by before six." she said as she walked out the door fighting her way through the reporters.

As Megan reached the safety of her car her cell rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Cassie.

"Sweetie where are you?" Megan was relived that Cassie felt like she could count on her.

_'On my way to a doctor's appointment.' Cassie took a deep breath as she contemplated her next words_

"Do you need someone there?" Megan asked

_'I don't need someone there, but I'd like it very much if you could meet me there.' She closed her eyes hoping that Megan would say yes._

"Of course honey I'll be there is it the same doctor?" Megan asked

_'Yes, it is, they're doing a sonogram and I don't want to go through this one alone.' she wanted to cry because of all the distance between her and Owen._

"I'm on my way now." Megan said as she hung up the phone and drove away.


	12. A Family

**Chapter Twelve****  
**

Cassie was sitting on a sofa in Trevor's living room trying to make everything make sense. She got to see her little guy again and she was so happy. Yes, she told Damon it would be better if she gave him up, but the longer she carried him. The longer she felt him grow and kick and move. The more she wanted this beautiful baby. She rested her hand on her stomach She took a deep breath as she tried to relax her nerves. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Oh baby we're going to get through this together." she spoke softly to her unborn child as she gently rubbed her stomach." You know this is a first for us both. I've never been a mom before and you've never been a baby before." she creased her brows as she realized how that sounded, but she just smiled and shrugged." I don't make promises because I don't know what the future holds, but I will make this one promise to you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe and to show you how much I love you everyday." the sound of someone coming off the elevator made her sit up. She expected to see Trevor who had made it his responsibility to check up on her when he wasn't around. Instead when she turned around to see who it was she saw the last person she wanted to see standing there.

"I heard you were staying here." Damon said as he casually walked inside like it was no big deal.

"Let me guess you spoke to Tabby." Cassie said as she watched Damon who went to the fridge instead of coming straight to her

"Is that her name?" he questioned as he shrugged he shut the fridge and turned toward her

"What are you doing here Damon?" she questioned not feeling in the mood to deal with him right now.

"You're the mother of my child I wanted to see if you needed anything." he said to her

"Yeah and I'm the freaking Virgin Mary. Now try again." She told him as she raised a brow at him

"Well, I know you're not a virgin." he walked over to her and sat next to her

"Damon are you high or drunk?" she questioned curiously

"No, though I wished I was." he said as he met her eyes

"You don't have to lie to me I know you do that stuff." she said to him as she eyed him cautiously

"I'm sober. I really came by to check on you." he said honestly which was something he never did.

"Then you wasted your time." she told him as she pulled her knees up toward her upper body.

"No, I didn't." he said seeing the moment when her walls would break down for just a second then she'd put them back up.

"Damon I'm really not in the mood to fight with you so just say what ever you feel you need to say and leave. I"m really tired." she told him as she let out an aggravated breath.

"Look, I'm not good at this. I don't know what you need." he said to her feeling for the first time in a while vulnerable

"You really want to know what I need Damon?" she asked him as she fought the urge to cry because of the damn hormones.

"Don't give me that bull shit that what you really need is for me to leave because I'm not going anywhere." he told her

"I need to pee." she said to him as calm and casual as one would talk about the weather.

"Then go." he said as he creased his brows

"I can't." she said softly as she fought the urge to laugh

"Don't tell me you need help peeing because I'm..." he looked at her as she laughed out loud

"You need to get your fat ass off my blanket so I can get up." she told him not wanting to get up without the blanket due to the fact that she only wore a shirt which normaly was no big deal, but this she was feeling particularly self conscious at this moment.

"You're one to talk." he said getting up as she took the blanket with her.

"I'm pregnant you're not." she said as she disappeared in the bath room.

"You know you could stay with me if this place is too crowded." he almost choke on saying those words, but at the same time it felt right somehow.

"Noo that would not be a good idea." she said as she came out of the bathroom

"Why not it's not like we haven't already had sex and besides you're not in any shape to have sex right now" he knew the moment the words came out of his mouth he should've never said those words, but it was too late.

"And why wouldn't I be?" she questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him

"I didn't mean it the way it came out." he said to her not wanting to upset her

"No, you just meant that now that I'm fat I'm useless when it comes to sex because I'm a huge fat cow." she was upset and really she didn't have a good enough reason to be, but damn her hormones.

"That's not what I meant at all." Damn said to her as he made his way to her and put his hand under her chin.

"Back the fuck off Damon I'm not a child that needs to be treated with kid gloves, but I am sick of telling you to get the hell out so just do it." she swatted his hand away as she tried to side step him, but he reached out a grabbed her gently by her waist.

"I'll go on one condition." he said as he forced her to meet his eyes

"Fine what ever it is okay fine just go." she said to him feeling so vulnerable that if he didn't leave she'd fall right into his arms for no other reason than her stupid hormones. Which they got into all this trouble to begin with.

"Are you still wanting to give him up for adoption?" he asked as he looked deep in her eyes

"It's the right thing to do, but after seeing him today and feeling him move around I'm not so sure." she said to him

"This little baby is apart of both of us and he may not have been created out of love, but at least he can be raised by his parents." Damon said to her

"I was thinking the same thing." she said feeling this need deep inside of her to just throw caution to wind and kiss him, but then again that's how she got into trouble in the first place.

"Lets keep this baby and be a family." he said to her as he carefully thought about what he was going to say next.

"I told you I'm keeping this baby." she said not sure what was going on inside his head.

"I know. I want us to raise this baby together." he said to her

"Damon are you asking me to marry you?" she questioned curiously

"Yes, that's what I was trying to get at." he said to her he noticed surprise and shock on her face just before she collapsed at his feet." Shit." he swore as he knelt down at her side.

**A/N:**_ So, what do you guys think should happen? I have an idea already, but I thought I'd get you guys' input._


End file.
